Dúo ó Trío
by saning81
Summary: Un título muy sugerente, ¿pero creen qué Iruka quiera compartir a Kakashi o Kakashi quiera estar con alguién más que no sea su Iruka?  preparando la celebración del cumple del ninja más sexy de la Hoja
1. Chapter 1

Este fic ya está terminado consta de 3 capitulos un epilogo y un lime xD el final lo conoceran en el cumpleaños de Kakashi-sensei y espero que les guste. Saludos

Sabemos bien que **Masashi Kishimoto** es el dueño de los personajes del universo de Naruto y bueno quienes leen mis historias ya saben que yo los tomo prestados para desarrollar historias alternas, alternas y de género **yaoi**, asi q no digan que no les dije.

**

* * *

**

+Dúo ó Trío+

El nuevo chisme de la academia ninja de Konoha, era la relación de la maestra del curso elemental a gennin con uno de los más cotizados ninjas elite de la aldea. Su fama le precedía y aunque poco veían de él, sin duda quienquiera que lo atrapará merecía respeto y envidia.

La sensei, sin duda era una mujer guapa que necesitaba de muy poco para realzar su belleza, los profesores lo sabían y no les costaba nada creer que los rumores eran ciertos, pero les faltaba saber los detalles.

-Anda Iruka-sensei, pregúntale y sácanos de las dudas.

-No es asunto mío, ya nos contará a su tiempo…

-Pero es que eso puede tomar años.

-Vaya solamente es una relación más.

-Pero Iruka, no es una relación normal, ¿Qué no sabes quien es su koi?

-Pues se lo mismo que ustedes que es un ninja de elite

-Así es. Por eso ve y pregúntale, a menos que al fin te hayas dado cuenta de la oportunidad que perdiste con ella.

-¿Qué?

Era cierto, la profesora del curso elemental y él se habían hecho amigos desde el inicio y estaba muy claro que ella quería más que la amistad de Iruka, pero él no se permitió algo más que una amistad. Eso era extraño, él lo sabía, había tenido otras relaciones, pero sencillamente un día había dejado de sentir esa clase de amor, para él, las mujeres eran kunoichis, maestras, madres, médicos, alumnas, amigas, simplemente mujeres extraordinarias dignas de respeto y amor, pero él sencillamente no podía enamorarse.

-Le preguntare en el almuerzo.

Sus compañeros le agradecieron y cada uno se encamino a su salón de clases.

-Buenos días niños, la lección de hoy es…

El timbre sonó y como siempre los niños salieron en cascadas de los salones.

-¡Iruka-sensei!

-Buen día Megumi-sensei. No te he visto está mañana.

-Tuve que ir por algo a la librería, antes de venir.

-¿Almorzamos juntos?

-Claro

Después de todo él también quería saber quien era el ninja afortunado y quizás sentir ganas de tener una relación afectiva.

-Es un lindo amuleto.

-Gracias, me lo ha regalado mi…mi novio.

-Oh, de verdad. Tiene buen gusto y quién es

-Kakashi, Kakashi Hatake

-Kakashi Hatake, el ninja copia de los mil jutsus

-Sí, él mismo, lo conoces…

-Su nombre claro, quien aquí no conoce su nombre.

-Lo sé… Debes conocerlo Iruka, es tan amable, sencillo y agradable.

-Me dará mucho gusto conocer a quien ha atrapado el corazón de Megumi-san.

La joven sonrío complacida sin duda sería perfecto que su novio y su amigo se conocieran,

Y era cierto Iruka se alegraba hasta este momento de la invitación para cenar los tres juntos, sin duda sería maravilloso conocer al novio de una de sus mejores amigas, pero ahora llevaban más de media hora esperando y en lo que respectaba a Iruka ya se encontraba molesto, algo poco usual en él.

-Lo siento mucho Iruka-san, creo que ha confundido la hora, si quieres empezaremos a cenar.

-Pues la cena es para los tres, creo que un par de minutos más no afectará.

Iruka trato de disimular, pero ya estaba de mal humor y hambriento. _Él había tenido que salir corriendo de la Torre, para llegar a su casa a bañarse, cambiarse y dejar su montaña de deberes para revizar, mientras que el idiota de Kakashi…_ -Hatake…- _Quien sabe donde_… -Kakashi…- _estaba_…

-Lamento la demora.

Iruka, salió de sus pensamientos y su mal humor, al escuchar la voz de en quien él pensaba. Y con lo que sus ojos se toparon lo dejaron perdido.

Un hombre alto de piel blanca y cabello plateado que le arrancaba pequeños destellos a las luces del lugar, iba vestido con un sencillo traje azul marino y camisa blanca, con un precioso ramo de rosas que lo hacía parecer uno de tantos modelos de las revistas que sus alumnas observaban bajo los pupitres, solo que ninguno de aquellos fulanos llevaba el rostro cubierto, y aun asi Kakashi era más guapo y atractivo. _¿Atractivo, guapo?_

-Iruka Umino, sensei del grado superior a gennin, mucho gusto.

-Me da gusto al fin conocerte I ru ka- sensei, Megumi me ha hablado mucho sobre ti, comenzaba a ponerme celoso.

Kakashi pidió un florero y se sentó al lado de Megumi, quedando frente a Iruka.

Ante ese comentario Iruka sintió que algo se contraía en su interior, el enojo por llegar tarde ya era cosa del pasado…

-Ha sido una cena deliciosa, espero tengamos la oportunidad de volver a reunirnos. Me da gusto ver lo feliz que es Megumi-san contigo.

Kakashi sonrío

-Y a mi me da gusto que hayan congeniado tan bien.

Cuando llego la cuenta, Kakashi la pago sin dejar que Iruka lo ayudará y agradeció el florero prestado.

-Bien, se que a los maestros se les obsequian manzanas, pero yo seré más original…

Separo una de las rosas del ramo y la entrego a Iruka

-Para ti, I ru ka – sensei

-Para ti, sensei.

Megumi agradeció su ramo dándole un beso a Kakashi.

Iruka se sonrojo y dijo un suave_ Gracias, _parecido a un ronroneo.

Kakashi volvió a sonreír y le ofreció el brazo a Megumi, para salir del local.

Ya afuera, Iruka le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a su amiga, mientras que a Kakashi le ofreció la mano y le dio una pequeña reverencia.

-Que disfruten la noche…

Siguió caminando solo hacía su casa mientras giraba entre sus manos la rosa.

Sabía que al fin se había despertado su corazón, sentía celos, sentía ganas de quedarse, el problema es que ella estaba con Kakashi, un hombre, misterioso, fuerte, divertido, distante, gentil…

1ª parte.

* * *

La parte dos quiero publicarla para el estreno del capitulo 2 sobre la vida de Iruka-sensei xDD!, espero regresen a leerla y me dejen saber su opinión en un review que como ya dije alegran la vida y estimulan a las musas, a mis musas. Gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola... ¿Ya vieron el cap 177 del NS? OMG!, me hiperventile...

Como lo prometí aquí está el segundo cap de este fic, el cual es corto, lo sé pero como dije es preparando la celebración del ninja mas sexy de la Hoja.

**Masashi Kishimoto-sama**, es el dueño de este universo que yo tomo prestado para crear historias alternas, alternas y yaoi. espero que les guste. Gracias

**

* * *

**

+Dúo ó Trío+

Durante la hora del almuerzo del lunes, Iruka se vio rodeado del resto de los maestros de la academia, esperando saber todo sobre la cena que había tenido con Megumi y el novio de ella. Aunque la misma pregunta fuera hecha más de tres veces, Iruka la respondía de la misma manera que les explicaba a sus alumnos el movimiento básico de rotación de muñeca para un mejor efecto en el tiro de kunais.

-¿Cómo ha ido tu mañana sensei?

-Muy bien gracias, al fin he conseguido que todo mi grupo pueda sincronizar su flujo de chakra.

-Me da mucho gusto.

-A mi también aunque por ahora no quisiera tener menos carga de trabajo.

-¿Por qué?

-Kakashi ha salido de misión y regresa hasta dentro de un par de semanas.

-Ya veo…

Toda la felicidad que Iruka había sentido se desinflo, y le dedico una tierna sonrisa a su amiga. _-Volverá con bien. _Aunque esto lo decía más para él que para ella.

Iruka trato de sumergirse cuanto pudo en su trabajo. Durante las clases no les daba respiro a sus alumnos, incluso Neji tuvo problemas para salir al paso en los nuevos ejercicios que Iruka les enseñaba. Durante sus horas en la Torre su habilidad para recibir y clasificar informes mejoro tanto que incluso olvidaba enojarse por los errores más básicos cometidos por los ninjas más experimentados, nunca antes el archivo había estado tan impecablemente ordenado.

Pasaron dos semanas, los exámenes ya venían por lo que aquella noche de viernes Iruka rechazo la invitación al bar de siempre para ir a su casa a comenzar a ordenar el material que usaría para las pruebas.

Al llegar encendió la luz de la estancia y en automático se dirigió a la cocina donde una sola rosa descansaba en un vaso alto de cristal junto a la ventana.

-Buenas noches bara-san

…

-Me da gusto ver que sigues tan guapa. Te cambiaré el agua.

La flor estaba inclinada hacía donde Iruka, parecía como si le prestará toda la atención y tiempo del mundo.

Después de la cena lavo los trastos y se dispuso a iniciar su labor… La madrugada lo sorprendió, terminando el primer ensayo del examen…

… _Su respiración era agitada y su cuerpo se movía rítmicamente junto al de alguien más. Podía sentir calor y un temblor que lo recorría desde la punta de los pies, hasta la última hebra de cabello, el sudor y las respiraciones agitadas… Su cuerpo no resistió más y grito por cada poro la sensación de ser invadido, esos labios rosados, finos, esas manos pálidas y frías que buscaban el calor de su piel, ese beso que hizo explotar sus sentidos y llenarse de nuevas emociones cada vez más placenteras…_

Tenía que correr un poco más y agotar esas energías, terminar con la adrenalina que lo invadía. Ya llevaba una hora en los campos de entrenamiento y sentía tener apenas 5 minutos de haber llegado.

Al final el ejercicio, lavar toda la cocina, terminar los exámenes, revizar sus listas de archivos de misiones y programarlas, poner en orden su armario y limpiar con sumo cuidado toda su casa lo hizo sentirse un poco más cansado y descansado de las imágenes que se repetían en su mente una y otra vez.

El sueño volvía a repetirse, está vez no lo dejo seguir aunque una parte de su cuerpo y su alma lo necesitaba, pero ya levantado decidió olvidarse de ese sueño. Al menos por este día. Más tarde vendría Megumi a revizar con él sus ensayos para los exámenes y lo que menos necesitaba era estar "alterado".

Después de revizar los ensayos, Iruka le ofreció a Megumi comer en su apartamento en lugar de salir, ella acepto pues sabía muy bien lo bueno que era cocinando.

-Te ha quedado más que delicioso Iruka-san

-Gracias Megumi-san

-Y dime ¿Dónde está Anko-san?, hace tiempo que no la veo por la academia.

-Está en una misión en el País del Hierro, le tomará tiempo volver, pero se que está bien.

-Sabes… siempre he creído que fue por ella que me rechazaste, pero te sigo viendo solo.

Iruka se ruborizo y trato de parecer lo menos afectado.

-Ja ja, pero que dices Megumi-san, Anko-chan y yo somos amigos desde niños. Yo no te rechacé por ella o alguien más, simplemente no, no es algo que estuviera en mí.

Megumi sintió una herida en su orgullo de mujer, pero en el fondo se sentía agradecida de no haber pasado como una diversión para Iruka y seguir con su amistad, además Kakashi la hacía inmensamente feliz, aun cuando antes de irse, parecía perdido más que antes en sus propios pensamientos.

-Sabes, me gustaría darle una linda bienvenida a Kakashi, ya pronto será su cumpleaños y quiero ir averiguando que clase de celebración le gustaría.

Iruka le pregunto como se habían conocido y el resto de la tarde Megumi se la paso hablando sobre como había conocido al ninja copia y lo que hasta ahora sabía que le gustaba…

Escuchando atentamente, pensando que Kakashi era la persona más extraña que él pudiera llegar a conocer, la imagen de aquellas manos frías y pálidas lleno su mente haciéndolo enrojecer de nuevo.

-¿Qué sucede Iruka-san?

-Creo que una cena para dos estará bien. Seguramente llegará cansado y hambriento así que una cena, un baño y un masaje podrían hacerlo sentir muy feliz de estar de nuevo en la aldea… contigo… Y dormir en una cama de sábanas limpias seguramente lo hará descansar como un niño.

Megumi enrojeció pues al parecer Iruka tenía otra idea que no se atrevía a expresar en voz alta, pero era mejor, porque ya su propia imaginación la estaba haciendo perderse.

-Y al día siguiente antes de ir a entregar su reporte un buen desayuno le caerá de maravilla.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-Gracias Iruka-san, por tu consejo, ayuda con los exámenes y la cena, espero que puedas encontrar a alguien tan maravilloso como Kakashi.

-Yo también…

Cuando finalmente su amiga se despidió, Iruka se dejo caer en el sillón sin decir más se tapo con uno de los cojines y se dejo llevar por sus sueños, que finalmente habían ganado la batalla.

2da parte

* * *

Eso fue amor a primera vista, se lo dije a Nittah y lo digo nuevamente, eso fue amor a primera vista kawai!

Espero que me dejen saber su opinión sobre este fic atra ves de un review.

+_+ Soy feliz, vi el cielo. Saludos


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, bienvenidos a la tercer parte de este fic en el día del cumpleaños del ninja más sexy de Konoha. Ayer casi muero la pc no quería abrir el doc y yo me la pase sufriendo, pero aquí está. Gracias

**Masashi Kishimoto **es el dueño del universo de Naruto y yo lo he robado una vez más para contar está historia de amor **yaoi**. La cual espero les guste.

**

* * *

**

+Dúo ó Trío+

Iruka, no quería aceptar lo que le estaba pasando por la mente. -_Quizás era confusión, quizás sólo nesecitaba ver a alguien más con Megumi para verla como mujer, pero aunque estaba más que seguro que podría hacer que ella volviera a fijarse en él, no sé sentía cómodo con la idea de atravesarse en una relación, _(¿Oh si?, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale)-_. _Ante tales ideas tomo la otra opción, la que su amiga le había dado

-¿Y si le diera un giro a su relación con Anko?

La idea por si misma le hizo atragantarse con el jugo de naranja del desayuno. Era un secreto sellado entre ellos que su primera vez había sucedido entre ellos en aquel mismo sofá y que había sido para morirse, ¿Cómo olvidar, los gritos, las risas, las palabras?

Y algo que a Iruka siempre le levantaba la moral, era que Anko decía –_Aún no encuentro a quien pueda superarte Iruka-. _

A decir verdad él tampoco, Anko era una mujer extraordinaria, quizás sólo era cuestión de probar…

-¡Bueeeenos días Iru-chan!

-Niños, saluden a Anko-sensei

-¡Bienvenida Anko-sensei!

-¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo ha cuidado de Iru-chan?

-¡Bien, Anko-sensei!

Todos respondieron como si estuvieran en un examen oral, muchos de ellos deseaban que su sensei al graduarse fuera la mejor amiga de su sensei actual.

Iruka adopto su mirada marca demonio y Anko sonriendo atravesó el salón y ocupo un lugar vacío junto a la ventana, para dejar a Iruka seguir con su lección. Ella sabía que él odiaba que le dijera,"Iru-chan" en público.

-Y así niños terminamos la lección de hoy, no olviden practicar los ejercicios de respiración y los sellos.

-¡Sí, sensei!

-Bien, los veré mañana.

-Hasta luego Anko-sensei.

-Cuídense niños.

-Creí que te vería hasta la próxima semana.

-Que va Iru-chan. La misión era fácil, lo difícil era el camino

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer?

-Muy buena. Vamos por Kurenai y Megumi

-No, sólo tú y yo.

_-¿Era posible, él y ella?_

-Bien, sólo debo pasar antes a los servicios.

-Bien te veré en el salón de maestros.

-¡Sí, sensei!

-Anko…

-Hola. Iruka-sensei

-Hola Megumi-sensei, te ves diferente.

-¡Ha llegado, ha llegado!

-Anko, si fue a saludarme a mi salón de clases,

-No, Kakashi, Kakashi ha llegado…

(Sonrisa más linda, con sonrojo tenue y su peculiar hábito de rascar su cicatriz… +_+!)

…- Me espera para ir a comer, vamos le diré a Anko también.

-No, muchas gracias no interrumpiremos su reencuentro. Buena suerte Megumi-san…

Kakashi estaba recargado en el árbol donde colgaba un columpio solitario, esperando atento a cualquier señal…

Esperando… esperando.

¡Ahí estaba!

Al fin salía, pero, pero el grito quedo aprisionado entre sus dientes. Iruka salía acompañado, acompañado de Anko Matarashi la jounnin preferida de Ibiki Morino, la alumna predilecta de Orochimaru y otra amiga de Megumi y sobre todo quien acompañaba a Iruka, Kakashi sintió que el Chidori lo recorría mientras tenía los pies en una cubeta de agua helada y la misma sensación lo acompaño con cada movimiento que los alejaba más de su campo visual… Esto no era normal y le estaba provocando un malestar general, se sentía no sólo atrapado si no atado en su interior.

¡Diablos! Él era feliz ó al menos estaba tranquilo en su mundo y ahora todo se le volteaba por un ninja de piel chocolate.

Iruka pudo verlo de reojo y sintió que algo regresaba a él…

Una semana después Anko y Kakashi fueron llamados para formar parte de un nuevo escuadrón, el cual partiría en dos horas y tenían previsto que volviera en una semana.

-Es sólo una misión de inteligencia, ellos no tienen más que acompañar a Ibiki-sensei a realizar un interrogatorio, No te preocupes Megumi.

-Tienes razón Iruka-san, tengo que acostumbrarme a no tener todo el tiempo conmigo a Kakashi, pero es que últimamente ha estado tan distraído que me preocupa.

-No te preocupes volverá con bien, además Anko está con él.

-Tienes razón… quizás sea sólo lo que sucede cuando se acerca tu cumpleaños…

La misión fue fácil. Al quinto día de su salida de Konoha ya se preparaban para volver.

-¡Eh!, Ibiki-san ¿Crees qué podamos pasar por las aguas termales antes de regresar a la Hoja?

-Ni lo sueñes Anko-san, aún ahí mucho trabajo…

-Vaya y yo que quería llegar limpia a saludar a Iru-chan.

Kakashi pensó que podría ser fácil hacer parecer todo un accidente…

…-Bueno tampoco es que lo vaya a hacer nuevamente o que lo haya hecho como yo le dije.

-Yo lo haré como usted diga Iruka-sensei.

La joven que tenía delante sonreía ampliamente, esperando que Iruka le dijera algo más…

-No, no es necesario, tu informe está perfecto. Gracias por tu duro trabajo

La kunoichi bajo la vista y con una leve reverencia dio media vuelta_.-Era tan difícil acercarse a él_. Y dio paso al siguiente ninja de la fila_…_

Había sido toda una carrera de obstáculos, mientras saltaban entre las ramas, ambos se desvivieron por conseguir que Ibiki les dejará entregar el reporte de la misión, Kakashi argumentando que ahora que volvería a ser un simple jounnin tenía que comenzar a practicar con esos benditos formatos y Anko simplemente diciendo que tenía ganas de ver a Iruka…

-¡Buenas noches, I ru ka-sen sei!

-Buenas noches, Kakashi-sensei

-¿Cómo han ido las cosas por aquí?

-Bien, ¿Cómo fue la misión?

-Bien Ibiki-san ha ido con el Tercero y Anko con él.

-Ya veo

-¿Falta poco para cerrar la Torre?

-10 minutos.

-Bien lo esperare 10 minutos.

Kakashi se dirigió a la sala de descanso y saco un pequeño libro color naranja. Iruka sentía que el corazón iba a saltarle por la boca, afortunadamente aun tenía tiempo para controlarse…

-¡Listo, Kakashi!

Iruka, lucia extremadamente bien, con su sonrisa que todo iluminaba… Kakashi opto por meter las manos en las bolsas del pantalón, así podría controlar mas sus nervios.

-¿Irás a casa de Megumi?

-A decir verdad, debo ir al servicio médico, ya sabes la revisión de rutina.

-Ya veo…

-¿Quieres acompañarme?

-Claro…

El médico de Kakashi, se sorprendió al verlo llegar con compañía, por lo que le pidió a Iruka entrar con él al consultorio y le pidió sentarse frente al escritorio, mientras practicaba el examen de rutina a Kakashi.

.

El doctor le pidió ponerse la parte de arriba del uniforme.

-Bien Hatake-san, su peso y talla sigue igual, pero definitivamente el uso de su Sharingan requiere al menos una ingesta de 1000 calorías más a la semana, estás no afectaran en su peso, por toda la actividad física que realiza, pero si le darán una mejor resistencia.

Umino-sensei, por favor asegúrese de que Kakashi-san, siga las recomendaciones

-Sí doctor.

Era muy agradable sentirse acompañado por alguien, alguien que realmente estaba entrando en su vida, alguien a quien le permitía verlo sin mascaras, ni el Sharingan cubierto, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba sentirse cuidado por Iruka, de lo mucho que le gustaba que él lo observará.

Antes de despedirse Iruka le pidió que siguiera las recomendaciones del médico y que descansara lo suficiente para reponerse de la misión…

-Fue muy poco el tiempo que descansaste, Megumi-san me ha dicho que estabas ausente antes de la misión. Debes cuidarte Kakashi-san

-Lo haré, te lo prometo Iruka

Iruka siguió de frente mientras que Kakashi dio vuelta a la izquierda para ir a casa de Megumi.

-Tendrás que aceptarlo Hatake, vas al lado equivocado.

Las clases habían terminado, Iruka revisaba de forma rápida los trabajos hechos durante la clase.

-Buenas tardes, sensei.

Iruka levanto el rostro, pensado que era a él a quien se dirigían y listo para responder se atraganto con sus palabras.

Kakashi estaba en la entrada del salón de clases.

-Buenas tardes, buenas tardes Iruka-sen-sei

Iruka se levanto y fue hasta la puerta a recibir a Kakashi.

-Que descanse Iruka-sensei.

-Gracias.

El conserje salió y entro en el salón de enfrente

-¿Qué sucede Kakashi-sensei?

Un raro impulso hizo a Iruka cerrar tras Kakashi la puerta del salón.

-He venido a agradecerte las ideas que le diste a Megumi-san, sobre como recibirme. Ella también me dijo que aún conservabas la rosa que te obsequie.

-Sí

-Bueno te he traído otra.

Kakashi extendió la mano hacía Iruka y le ofreció una sola rosa blanca con un listón rosa.

Iruka extendió la mano y tomo la rosa, sus pensamientos se nublaron, no entendía bien lo que pasaba ó más bien se resistía a aceptarlo. La noche anterior también la había pasado pensando una y otra vez en lo que su corazón le provocaba, apenas veía a Megumi con Kakashi. Los recueros eran como fotogramas en su mente.

Kakashi sonriendo

Kakashi riendo

Kakashi hablando

Kakashi caminado

Kakashi

Kakashi

Kakashi…

Megumi, no era más que una simple espectadora en cada imagen, la atención de Iruka era para Kakashi.

Ahora que rozaba la piel de Kakashi, como una explosión llegó a su mente el sueño que lo acompañaba. Sin saber exactamente el lugar o la distancia ó la respuesta del otro, Iruka sujeto la mano del ninja copia y lo jalo hacía si mismo, tomándolo por la cintura y dándole un rápido giro lo hizo quedar sentado en la orilla de su escritorio, Kakashi lo tomo también por la cintura y bajo su mascara –Así será más fácil-. Dejo que los labios de Iruka se unieran a los suyos y poco a poco el contacto se hizo más íntimo, la lengua de Iruka recorría su boca y Kakashi con su lengua acariciaba la del maestro.

Poco a poco Iruka dejo caer su peso sobre Kakashi quien separo sus piernas para dejar a las de Iruka entre las suyas.

-¿Iruka-sensei, estás aquí?

La voz fue como un balde de agua fría en la espalda, Iruka se levantó y soltó su cabello para volver a atarlo en orden. Kakashi giro sobre si y se sentó en el pupitre más cercano.

-Sí, adelante Megumi-sensei.

Iruka acomodaba su material de clases, mientras que Kakashi lo observaba

-No me has dicho que vendrías.

-Sólo quería pasar a saludar a Iruka-sensei, antes…

Adoptando su pose más despreocupada se hundió en su libro naranja.

-Iruka-sensei, aquí están los horarios de uso del gimnasio de la próxima semana, ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer los tres?

-Lo siento tengo turno en la Torre y ya es tarde, hasta luego.

-Olvidaste esto.

-No lo olvide

-¿Pensabas volver por ella?

-…

-¿Iruka?

-…

-Iruka, ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Qué, que me pasa?, ¡Kakashi te bese!, por si no lo sabes te bese, no era un ninjutsu lo del salón, era un beso y tú estás con Megumi-san y ella te ama y ella es mi amiga y yo soy hombre y tú eres hombre.

Y hace años que yo deje de sentir este tipo de cosas y siempre creí que era por miedo o por estar aun frente a la persona correcta para mi.

Iruka respiraba entrecortadamente tratando de mantener la distancia entre él y Kakashi…

-¿Ahora te has dado cuenta que la persona correcta para ti, soy yo?

-Tú estás con Megumi.

-No, he terminado con ella, ella no sabe porque, pero yo si y lo supe desde que ella me dijo que la idea de un recibimiento romántico había sido tuyo, ¡Cielos! Esa noche deseaba que fueras tú y con todas mis fuerzas quise no pensar en ti, pero no pude y se que no dejaré de hacerlo y mucho menos desde está tarde cuando me besaste. Iruka si tú me amas, ya jamás me iré de ti.

Iruka escuchaba lo que Kakashi le decía, sus ojos eran honestos, incluso había bajado su mascara antes de comenzar a hablar, todo su rostro mostraba decisión y esperanza de ser correspondido.

Esto era tan extraño, no parecía importar el hecho de ser hombres, de ser ninjas, de tener un incierto camino hacía delante…

-Si has terminado con ella, tú y yo podemos comenzar.

Ambos se encaminaron al apartamento de Iruka. Al cerrar la puerta y quedar libres de sandalias, bandanas y chalecos ninja, Iruka encendió la luz y fue a la cocina donde tomo nuevamente el vaso alto y lo lleno de agua hasta la mitad, después paso la rosa por el chorro del agua y quito el listón que amarro al vaso, abriendo un poco la ventana la coloco en la repisa y se dio la vuelta para preparar té y algo de cenar.

La noche siguió y ellos hablaron de sus emociones, sus recuerdos y todo lo que había pasado antes, durante y hasta el momento. La mañana los sorprendió dormidos en el sillón de la estancia, Kakashi tenía la cabeza recargada contra el respaldo del sillón, mientras que Iruka utilizaba las piernas del ninja copia como almohada.

Al despertar a Kakashi le tomo un momento ubicarse y recordar lo sucedido, fijo su vista en Iruka que aun dormía profundamente, con suma delicadeza soltó el cabello y dejo a sus dedos correr entre las finas hebras que desprendían un olor a canela, eran tan suaves que no evito hundir su cara en ellas.

Estaba atrapado y no deseaba salir nunca de ahí.

Iruka comenzó a moverse y Kakashi se aparto un poco.

-Buenos días, Iru ka-sen sei

-Buenos días, Kakashi-san.

Iruka sonrío, estaba totalmente conciente de la situación y dándose vuelta se levanto y le dio un beso a Kakashi antes de dirigirse al baño.

Kakashi lo espero un buen rato sentado, parado, acostado, pensando en como iniciar está nueva etapa ante la vida de afuera.

Como fuera él sabía que estarían juntos y serían libres.

3ª parte

* * *

Con el estreno del tercer cap especial de Iruka vendrá el epilogo q contiene un poquito de lime, pero de momento les dejo la historia, espero me dejen saber su opnión. Saludos


	4. Epilogue

Vieron el cap 178 de Naruto Shuppuden? OMG, no podrán negar que Kakashi está profundamente enamorado de Iruka, osea no necesito demás que los comentarios de Shikamaru y Chouji para salir disparado a cuidar de Iruka. (L)

Bueno la parte final de este fic tenía que ser publicada ayer, pero debido a cuestiones técnicas tuve q retrasarla un día y d hecho le hize unos pequeños cambios, que espero les gusten. Gracias

Obviamente el universo de Naruto pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto**-san a quien lo quiero más que hace unos meses cuando se puso a matar a los Akatsukis, por el pedazo de cielo que me regalo durante tres capitulos.

**

* * *

**

+Dúo ó Trío+

**Epilogo: Una noche especial**

Sandaime decía que la vida es una comedia para quien la piensa y una tragedia para quien la siente.

Kakashi estaba de acuerdo con esto, últimamente se había enfrentado a muchas opiniones respecto a su vida. Algo que no sabía manejar, pues desde los seis años se había encargado de construir una muralla a su alrededor, una que sólo unas cuantas personas podían escalar y ver su exterior, pero ahora era diferente después de 19 años alguien había logrado entrar y conocer su interior, sus miedos y sus memorias, todo lo que era Hatake Kakashi.

Desde que le había pedido a Iruka salir formalmente las personas se sentían con derecho a criticar su vida, él había dejado de ser una sombra, ahora al caminar por la calle, ponía atención a algo más que las páginas de su libro naranja; sus amigos deseaban que el maestro de la academia lo hiciera ser una persona más consiente del mundo.

Esto era difícil, pero ¿Cómo enfrentar tantas opiniones tan diversas sobre lo que lo hacía tan plenamente feliz?

Al menos ahora 6 meses después de que Megumi le hubiera tirado un marco justo a media cara, le había pedido una disculpa y le deseaba felicidad plena. Kakashi sonrío y agradeció para seguir encargándose de sus compras de aquella mañana.

Iruka por su parte no había tenido tan fácil las cosas, él podía enfrentar las diversas opiniones que tuvieran para su relación con Kakashi, pero no toleraba que cuestionaran su capacidad para educar a los niños, quienes parecían más que alegres de tener ahora no sólo a Anko si no también al ninja copia como invitado en su clase.

Megumi se había vuelto un iceberg para con Iruka y aunque había tratado de acercarse para explicarle, Anko le dijo que lo mejor era que la dejara tomar su tiempo para reponerse de la noticia.

-Iru-chan, trata de entenderla como mujer la rechazaste y como amigo bueno le quitaste al novio, hasta yo estaría dolida contigo, pero estoy segura que tú eres la persona correcta para Kakashi y él para ti. Así que algún día Megumi lo entenderá**… **_como yo_

Los amigos de Iruka no podían creer que alguien tan dulce y responsable como su amigo estuviera tan enamorado de alguien tan, tan Kakashi, pero sabían que Iruka podía cambiar hasta una piedra y más si esa piedra estaba dispuesta a volverse un pan al vapor en sus manos.

Sin duda en los últimos meses su vida había cambiado, pero ellos pensaban en ellos y sentían por ellos. Eso lo habían dejado claro desde la primera noche que había entrado a la Torre Hokage para recoger a Iruka, después de su turno, el maestro enrojeció hasta las orejas cuando lo vio aparecer sonriendo con su único ojo visible y aun más cuando lo tomo de la mano para salir juntos a su primer cena como pareja formal.

Pero hoy era un día casi tan especial, como esa primera vez que lo vio, hoy Iruka había aceptado cenar en su casa. Girando la llave entro y dejo las compras sobre la mesa de la cocina, pasando el resto del día de un lado a otro hasta las 7:45 cuando salió rumbo a la Torre nuevamente.

A las 7:59 p.m. Iruka cerraba su estación de trabajo y se preparaba para salir, cuando una figura alta, de cabello color plata y blanca piel se inclino frente a él.

-Buenas noches Iruka- sen sei

-Kakashi-san, ya te he pedido que no hagas eso.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar querer provocar tu sonrojo.

Iruka enrojeció y Kakashi sonrió complacido.

-Te esperare en la puerta.

Unos minutos más tarde salían nuevamente tomados de la mano, rumbo al apartamento de Kakashi.

Ambos deseaban que fuera una noche especial, Iruka había pasado varias, por no decir que todas las noches convenciéndose de que aun era muy pronto para saltarle encima a Kakashi, por su parte Kakashi se había resfriado ya dos veces bajo el agua helada de la regadera, meditando de que lo mejor era esperar hasta que Iruka estuviera listo, pero está noche sin duda deseaba que la espera terminara.

-Adelante sen-sei

-Gracias Kakashi-san

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Y que lo digas apenas tuve tiempo de comer medio tazón de ramen.

-Pues adelante la cena está lista

Ensalada, té, emparedados, arroz y fresas con crema fue el menú que los dejo satisfechos y agradecidos con el mundo; la platica se extendió hasta pasada de la una de la madrugada y ya que ambos tendrían ese día libre, Kakashi convenció a Iruka de pasar la noche en su casa.

-¿Tienes algo de ropa que prestarme para dormir?

-Sí, si gustas también puedes darte un baño.

-Gracias, primero te ayudaré a limpiar la mesa

-No es necesario, eres mi invitado tú ve a bañarte y yo terminare aquí.

Kakashi arrastro a Iruka al baño y le mostro donde podría encontrar lo necesario. –Dame tu camisa la lavare de una vez-.

Kakashi salió dejando a Iruka sin camisa y esperando que se llenara la tina, aunque de buena gana se hubiera quedado, pero aun tenía cosas que hacer.

Poco después volvió a entrar, Iruka estaba dentro de la tina permanecía sentado y con los ojos cerrados. -¿Quieres que te enjabone la espalda?

Iruka asintió con la cabeza y Kakashi se quito la camisa y subiéndose el pantalón entro a la tina sentándose en la orilla, agarro el estropajo y comenzó a enjabonar la espalda de Iruka.

-Si quieres también puedo lavar tu cabello

-Gracias

Kakashi recargado en uno de los hombros de Iruka sonreía y soltó con cuidado la cinta que ataba el cabello de su dulce novio.

-Hace tanto que no te veía así.

Le había tomado tiempo dar con el shampoo que usaba, pero había valido la pena.

-¿Kakashi?

-Si

-¿Hace cuánto estás enamorado de mi?

-Mmm… Yo diría que 7 meses, 3 semanas, 6 días y 4 horas

El ninja copia termino de enjuagar el cabello y la espalda de Iruka, saliendo de la tina, Kakashi le acerco la bata y las sandalias de baño. –Pero creí…

-Yo prefiero la regadera.

Iruka se puso la bata y las sandalias y minutos después salió del baño con muchas ganas de arrastrar a Kakashi a la tina. Cuando salió del baño la luz era diferente y el aire tenía otro aroma uno más dulce, la puerta que separaba el corredor de los servicios de lavado estaba ligeramente abierta por lo que se acerco para cerrarla, pudo ver su propia camisa colgada meciéndose con el viento de la noche, de una noche cálida. Al cerrar la puerta y volverse a donde la cama, para terminar de vestirse pudo ver que la luz provenía de varias velas puestas en diferentes lugares. La cama tenía un aspecto diferente, Iruka pasó una de sus manos por el edredón y pudo sentir pétalos de rosas y jazmines que eran los que le daban aquel aroma tan dulce a la habitación, no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír y agradecer todo lo que Kakashi hacía por él.

Dentro del baño, Kakashi dejaba correr el agua por su cuerpo, esperando alguna reacción, no deseada por parte de Iruka, sabía que el maestro tenía un carácter decidido y que si algo no le gustaba, no lo ocultaba, pero el tiempo pasó y cerrando la llave se encamino al otro cuarto.

Al salir del baño pudo ver a Iruka de pie a un costado de la cama, aun envuelto en la bata de baño y el cabello nuevamente atado.

-Te enfermaras, si duermes así sensei

-Lo sé, sólo lo hice para que me retarás.

Kakashi se acerco y lo abrazo por la espalda, Iruka tomo entre sus manos las de Kakashi y se recargo en uno de sus hombros, Kakashi lo beso en las mejillas haciéndolo girar sobre si para poder besarlo en la boca.

-¿Por qué me has preguntado hace cuánto estoy enamorado de ti?

-Para saber si te habías enamorado, antes o después que yo, pero por el tiempo parece un empate

-No, yo te vi primero, así que yo me enamore antes.

Kakashi sonrío y lo beso en el cuello, los hombros, haciendo que el pulso de Iruka se acelerara cada vez más, mientras con sus manos buscaba el nudo de la cinta que aprisionaba a Iruka dentro de la bata de baño, sus manos temblaban por lo que Iruka las tomo y las llevo al nudo.

Extendiendo tanto como podía su cuello, Iruka abrazaba dulcemente a Kakashi. Le gustaba tanto sentirse tan deseado.

**-LIME-**

Iruka comenzó a retroceder hasta toparse con la cama y jalo a Kakashi para que cayera sobre él, sonriendo lo beso en la boca, recorriendo con su lengua la boca del ninja copia, haciéndolo temblar y aferrarse a su cuerpo.

La toalla que cubría la cintura de Kakashi comenzó a soltarse y sin pensarlo demasiado con un solo movimiento Iruka la quito de en medio, acariciando con sus piernas las de Kakashi envolviéndolo en ellas, haciendo que su calor evaporara las últimas gotas de agua del cuerpo del hombre que tenía sobre él. Su piel y su cabello le arrancaban destellos a las luces.

Kakashi estaba perdido en los besos y caricias de Iruka, y por un momento dejo de pelear con el nudo de la bata y se entrego por completo a las sensaciones que como fuegos artificiales comenzaban a arder y explotar dentro de su cuerpo. Iruka seguía besándolo y recorriendo su cuerpo con gran delicadeza, girando para quedar sobre Kakashi, dejo de besarlo en la boca para poder besar su cuello, su cuerpo, Kakashi al fin logro soltar el nudo de la bata y la quito dejando a la luz de las velas el cuerpo tan perfecto y bronceado de Iruka, su cabello caía por los costados de sus cara y Kakashi recorrió con la punta de sus dedos la cicatriz del rostro de Iruka, por un momento lo imagino sin ella, sin su cabello largo y se pregunto si aun así lo amaría tanto. Quizás si o tal vez no, porque esa cicatriz, ese cabello largo con aroma a canela y esa piel de color chocolate eran tan Iruka, como su carácter decidido y noble, su sonrisa que alegraba hasta el día más triste y sus ojos que le robaban luz al día.

-¿Qué sucede Kakashi-san?

-Pensaba en como te verías con el cabello corto

-¿Y qué tal?

-Jamás dejare que lo cortes

Sonriendo volvió a besarlo, rodeando la parte más sensible y alerta de Kakashi, lo hizo desear no tener que irse de su lado.

Ambos estaban tan listos para lo siguiente, y por la actitud de Iruka, Kakashi estaba seguro que sería él quien terminaría por ceder ante Iruka.

Iruka deseaba más que nada terminar de dominar a Kakashi, pero no fue así, recostándose a su lado dejo que fuera Kakashi quien siguiera explorando su cuerpo y lo hiciera suyo.

El ninja copia no necesito de palabras y se coloco sobre Iruka acariciando su espalda, con las piernas de Iruka entre las suyas.

Acercándose lentamente al cuerpo de Iruka, entrando en él de la forma más delicada posible, sintiendo cada vez más el calor del cuerpo de Iruka y lo mucho que trataba de disimular el dolor que le provocaba está nueva experiencia, aferrándose a las mantas.

Kakashi sujeto sus manos y diciéndole algo al oído hizo que Iruka comenzara a moverse lentamente en un vaivén que Kakashi seguía, los segundos pasaron y el dolor que sentía Iruka quedo atrás ahora sólo podía sentir un enorme placer y como el cuerpo de Kakashi era perfectamente amoldable al suyo.

La respiración de Iruka era tan agitada, su cuerpo temblaba y por cada poro de su piel gritaba las sensaciones que dentro de él se producían, cuando Kakashi lo inundo, Iruka grito y se dejo caer sin dejar de aferrarse a las manos del ninja de los mil jutsus, Kakashi quedo sobre él respirando agitadamente sin dejar de besar el cuello y los hombros de Iruka.

Kakashi giro y se recostó en la cama, llevando a Iruka sobre él dejándolo descansar entre sus brazos recargado, en su cuerpo comenzó a quedarse dormido.

**-LIME-**

Lentamente la luz de las velas fue apagándose, dándole paso a la luz del día.

Antes de dormirse por completo, Iruka jalo las mantas y los cubrió a ambos con ellas aun quedaban pétalos de flores sobre la cama. Iruka tomo uno de ellos y lo coloco en el ojo izquierdo de su Kakashi, besándolo profundamente.

Kakashi sonrío entre sueños y abrazo con más fuerza a su Iruka.

-FIN-

* * *

Debo agradecer a Nittah que puso en mi mente la noche perfecta para está primera vez de Iruka y Kakashi. Y como ella dice

"KakaIru conquest the world"

Espero que me dejen saber su opinión sobre este fic mediante un review y si les gusta está pareja, no dejen morir sus historias. Saludos


End file.
